Safe And Secure
by Rosethethief
Summary: Courtney spends her first night at her boyfriend's house, only to find that she's having a difficult time sleeping... Does Scott have a cure to help her with this insomnia problem? And if he does, how will she even react to it? And will this little plan of his even work in her favor? Scourtney oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Fresh TV. **

**Anyway, this was actually supposed to be a drabble, but it turned more into a oneshot... Heh. I pretty much had this idea running through my mind last night, so I'd figured I'd just go ahead and write it all out.**

**I surprisingly don't have a lot of complaints with this one, considering I like to nitpick at a lot of the stuff I write. But I thought this turned out pretty good.**

**I have also started working on updating some of my other stories, so I have been pretty productive lately. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Safe And Secure**

**(Courtney's POV)**

My first day on the farm with Scott had been pretty _exhilarating,_ to say the least… On the drive all the way over here, Scott had kept telling me on how I probably wouldn't like it much here, but I knew he was only just nervous and slightly overreacting. It was rather, cute, really… Seeing him stutter and get all flustered like that whenever he felt all embarrassed after something his parents said or did… I don't know what he was so worried about, because he had a pretty nice family: I actually couldn't help but feel a little envious given how many siblings he had, considering I was an only child. It just felt nice to feel welcomed into their tight little circle… And how much they actually made me feel like I _was_ a part of Scott's biological family.

Alberta also has to be one of the most _adorable_ little girls I have ever seen… It's no wonder she's Scott's favorite. She looks up to me like I'm her older sister or something, which I found to be the most sweetest thing ever. Secretly, I've always wanted a younger sister, so I could just tell her and teach her about anything and everything: I'd teach her how to properly braid her hair, help her with her homework whenever she needed it, give her advice on how to win over her crush, and just overall, be a good role model and sister. It sounds rather silly now that I think about it, but it's the truth: Scott really is lucky to be blessed with someone as wonderful as her.

I pretty much had spent the entire day just playing with her, among other things; I even helped Scott's mother cook dinner. His parents were especially nice enough to allow me to spend the night over, given how exhausting today's events were.

Now I was in his bed with him relaxing in my PJs, caught into my boyfriend's loving gaze; he was flopped down onto one of his sides, resting a hand against his cheek. His steel-blue eyes looking directly into those of my black, almond shaped ones always seemed to give me _chills…_ Just what _was_ it about Scott that made me want to lose control? Regardless, I was still enjoying every single minute of it, and I could tell that he was, too. Him and his cocky little grin.

I had decided to actually break the silence for once. "Scott, what are you doing?"

"I'm studying you…" he smirked playfully, while I just kind of rolled my eyes at him in just as playful of a manner.

I decided to take my pillow and smother his face with it, hoping his cockiness would suffice. "Oh, _are_ you now?" We both just kind of laughed at each other for a good few minutes before finally meeting each other's gazes again, his looking far more serious than mine.

"So, whatdidja think of my folks?" he asked me, flopping onto his back with his hands resting behind his head.

"They were really nice." I politely answered back, hoping to reassure him somehow from all his doubts. "I don't know why you were so worried about me meeting them, Scott. I really love your family…"

"Yeah, well, let's just say my family ain't exactly the very definition of _normal…_" the ginger couldn't help but laugh. "But seriously, Court, I'm still actually surprised that you were actually willing to give me a _chance…_ Most girls like you wouldn't even think to spit in my direction, much less pay attention or talk to me. I'm still finding it hard to believe, that you're actually _mine…_"

My boyfriend then let out a long, frustrated sigh, looking at me again. I can kind of understand where he's coming from: most girls at my school wouldn't even _think_ to look at guys like Scott and deem them as attractive, because to most of them, they'd only see him as some white trash, redneck. And wouldn't even take the time to give his personality a single thought.

I saw his frown growing deeper and deeper, before I just sighed and looked at him. "Scott, I don't _care_ what others think about us… I love you for who you are and if it wasn't for your persistence towards me when we first met, I would've _never _even seen how much of a great guy you are. All those other girls are missing out, because they're too busy chasing after those hot, rich guys they love so much… Those are the kinds of guys they later regret getting with, usually because they end up being total jerks to them in the end. You aren't like those kinds of guys at _all,_ Scott… I've seen your much softer and sensitive side come out whenever you're around me, and while you do try to hide it at times, I find it pretty adorable. Needless to say, Scott… I'm _glad_ I actually gave you a chance, because you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I have absolutely no regrets for giving us a try."

Once I finished with my little ramble, I actually began to see Scott smile again, which I was relieved by; to be perfectly honest, Scott's moping always seems to annoy me, and I'd gladly take his cocky smiles over those distasteful frowns any day of the week.

"Heh, thanks for that, babe…" he promptly leaned in to kiss my forehead gently before pulling away. "You sure as mean a heck of a lot to me, too."

That was when I saw the ginger direct his attention towards the clock hanging up on the wall, before looking down back at me and yawning slightly. "Wow, who knew it was already that late? Ahh, well. Time sure flies when you're having fun." Scott then gave me a flirtatious wink after saying that last part, while I felt my cheeks warm up a bit from being flustered.

He then yawned some more before getting comfortable on his side of the bed. "Night, babe. I love ya. See ya in the morning…"

I smiled warmly at him once I saw him drifting off to sleep. "Night, Scott."

I then turned my own attention towards my side of the bed, trying my best to get comfortable underneath all of the blankets. I found myself tossing and turning violently all over the mattress, feeling my skin burning directly from the contact.

It didn't take Scott too long to awake from his slumber and peer up at me with concerned filled eyes. "What's the matter, babe?"

"It's these itchy blankets." I sighed. "They're so uncomfortable, that I can't get myself to fall asleep… What are they even made of? Sandpaper?"

"Potato sacks, actually." the redhead soon corrected me.

"Well, then, how do you even _sleep_ like this?" I wondered to him aloud.

"Heh, growing up on a dirt farm for sixteen years, you just kind of, get used to it." he shrugged slightly. "I mean, I guess, anyway…"

Once I saw him lay back down again, I took that as a sign on how I should try and do the same; I tried my hardest to block out all the irritation my skin was taking in, but before I knew it, I found myself kicking Scott awake again.

Scott looked a little irritated from being woken up twice, but he still managed to work up a small smile, knowing it wasn't entirely my fault.

"Look, Scott. I'm really sorry. I just can't-" I was cut off mid-sentence once I felt the covers practically yanked off of me, as I watched them fall to the floor. I then looked ahead to see Scott removing his white wife beater off of his body, making me blush heavily at the sight of his bare chest.

"Here, put this on. It'll keep you warm." Once I saw him handing his sleeveless white shirt to me, I just slowly shook my head at him.

"Scott, no. I can't just take this from you. It's really sweet of you to offer, but what about-"

I found myself getting cut off again from his persistence. "Hey, don't worry about me. I just don't wanna see ya freezing to death all night long."

After much of his urging, I quickly swiped the shirt from his hand and slipped it onto my body, trying to get used to the overall feel to it; sure, it was a little too big for me, and smelled a little musky, but it felt so… _Warm. _Probably because Scott had been wearing it for so long.

Seeing the smile that was forming on my lips, the ginger couldn't help but share a similar gesture. "Better?"

I looked back up at him and nodded slightly. "Umm, yeah. Kind of… But really, Scott. You didn't have to-"

I found myself going completely silent once I felt Scott flush his body against mine, feeling his strong arms wrapped all around me. I found the redness on my face deepen a lot more compared to earlier, finding it hard to regain my composure as my boyfriend snuggled me to death.

"Umm, Scott. What are you doing?" I knew I was secretly enjoying all the attention he was giving me, but I still couldn't help but ask what he was up to.

"Being your blanket." he stated simply, continuing to snuggle deeply inside the crook of my neck.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little at him. "Scott, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"And?" he replied shortly.

"It's kind of making me uncomfortable…" I squirmed a little.

"Meaning…?" the redhead soon added.

"I'd like to have some of my personal space, please!" I quickly cupped my mouth shut with my hands once I realized how loud my voice had gotten, something I had been trying to keep under control for quite some time now. I should've already seen this coming from a _mile_ away: when it comes to our relationship, Scott enjoys teasing me, and doesn't hesitate to smirk widely whenever he knows I'm enjoying it. Just, damn Scott. Damn him and his cocky, stupid little face.

I felt my eyes go wide once I heard a soft, low purring sound escape his throat and hit against my skin. "Awww, but Courtney. You're just so _warm…_"

I became even more still once I felt his deep breaths escalate against my chest, and how his heart beat wildly against my own. The way his arms were wrapped around my tiny frame made me feel… _Safe. _And secure. Normally, I can hold myself fine on my own without some guy just watching over me, but I'll make an exception _just_ this once.

My boyfriend's body heat easily lulled me right to sleep.


End file.
